


Fingerprints All Over

by nan



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Illustrations, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Size Difference, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Chaos reigns. So does Reyson.
Relationships: Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Fingerprints All Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).

> I saw this request and knew immediately I needed to draw it. Thank you so much for this opportunity! <3


End file.
